The ToonBob LinkPants Movie
by Nintendo-Paramount-Writer
Summary: Not really a crossover. Just the SSB Characters starring as the SpongeBob characters. ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMING OR COMPLAINTS!
1. The Movie Begins Toon Link's Dream

This is a parody of the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. It stars the Super Smash Bros but with a twist!

**Sponegbob SquarePants: Toon Link**

**Patrick Star: Captain Falcon**

**Eugene H. Krabs: Bowser**

**Sheldon J. Plankton: Lord Ganondorf**

**Squidward Tentacles: Wolfen O'Donnell**

**Sandy Cheeks: Tetra**

**King Neptune: King Dedede**

**Mindy: Zero Suit Samus**

**Dennis: Samurai Goroh**

**David Hasselhoff: C.J Parker (_Baywatch_)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Movie Begins/ Toon Link's Dream**

Live-action: a ship sails the sea. Dave is looking through a telescope. He spies Bob, another passenger, rowing toward the ship in a rowboat, accompanied by a treasure chest.

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" shouted Bob

"Bingo," Dave said to himself. He shouts to his friends. "He's here! He's here!"

"He's here!" shouted Brian. Below, Joe knocks on the door of the Captain's Quarters.

"Captain, He's he-." he is hit in the face by the door as Captain B.A walks out.

"He's here…" B.A said. We cut back to Bob, laughing deliriously.

"I got it!" Bob continued. The people on the ship pull Bob and the chest on board. "I got it!"

Captain B.A pushes his way past the others. "Where is it?" he asks.

"It's right here, sir." he opens the chest and a divine gold light shines onto the captain.

"I never thought I'd see it with my own eye." He reaches in and holds up some movie tickets triumphantly. "Tickets to 'The Toon Link Movie'!" All of the pirates cheer and begin to celebrate as they sail toward land. They reach a dock in front of a movie theatre, barge their way inside, make a mess of the concession stand, and fill up the conveniently empty first two rows of the theatre, all of this while making as much noise and ruckus as possible. The curtains open, and the movie begins, right at sea level above Smashville, with a little island.

"Ah, the sea. So mysterious, so beautiful, so… uh… wet," said the narrator. We submerge underwater in front of the McKoopas. "Our story begins in Smashville's popular undersea eatery, the McKoopas restaurant, where…" A male cop comes into view.

"Back up! Back up!" shouted the male cop. We pan out to reveal a police squad blocking the front of the restaurant, with police vans, curious citizens, and police choppers scattered about.

"Hey, wait a minute! What is happening?" asked the narrator, confused. We pan over to Bowser, who is being dogged by the paparazzi.

"Please, settle down," Bowser tried to explained. "We've got a situation in there. I'd rather not discuss 'till the manager gets here."

"Look, there he is!" said a crowd member. A fancy car with flame decal pulls up. Toon Link gets out of it, wearing black cowboy boots with an orange snake shaped like an "L" on them. He walks past Bowser, and he follows.

Toon Link asks confidently, "Talk to me, Bowser."

"It started out as a simple order: a Koopa Burger with cheese," Bowser explained. Toon Link and Bowser stop and Toon Link blows a quick wind pattern. "When the customer took a bite, no cheese!!" he begins to sob, then Toon Link smacks him.

"Get a hold of yourself, Bowser. I'm going in," Toon Link said and walked in.

Inside the restaurant, Phil is sitting at a table with his cheese-less Koopa Burger, extremely nervous. Toon Link opens the doors and says, "Take it easy, friend. I'm the manager of this establishment." He walks over to Phil and puts down a briefcase. "Everything's gonna be just fine."

"I'm really scared here, man," Phil said while Toon Link opens the briefcase.

"You got a name?"

"Phil," Phil answered as Toon Link puts on black gloves from his briefcase.

"You got a family, Phil?" Toon Link asked. Phil attempts to speak, but is stifled by his own tears. Toon Link snaps his fingers. "Come on, Phil, stay with me, let's hear about that family.

"I got a wife, and two beautiful children," Phil said. Toon Link puts on a headset, also from the briefcase.

"That's what it's all about. I want you to do me a favor, Phil."

"What?" Phil asked. Toon Link has picked up a slice of cheese with some tweezers.

"Say 'cheese'."

In a series of dramatic shots, Toon Link lifts the bun and goes to place the cheese on the burger. Toon Link kicks the door open and the crowd gasps in unison. Toon Link is carrying Phil in his arms, who is holding the now corrected burger.

"Order up," Toon Link said, proudly.

The crowd cheers and runs toward Toon Link, lifting him up.

"Three cheers for the manager! Hip! Hip! (train whistle sound) Hip! Hip! (train whistle sound) Hip! Hip! (train whistle sound)."

Dissolve to Toon Link's train alarm clock, which was going off. Toon Link awakens from his dream and turns off the clock.

"Hooray! Yoshi, I had that dream again," he runs over to the calendar on the wall. "And it's finally gonna come true today!" he rips off "March 6" to reveal "March 7," which has a picture of the McKoopas 2 with a rainbow and hearts around it. "Because today is the grand-opening ceremony for the McKoopas 2, where Bowser will announce the new manager." Yoshi makes it usual sound. "Who's it gonna be, Yoshi!" Toon Link chuckles to himself. We pan out to reveal the hundreds of employee-of-the-month photos on the wall. "Well, let's ask my wall of 374 consecutive employee-of-the-month awards."

All of the Toon Link's in the pictures proudly announce Toon Link's name. "Promotion!" Toon Link sang happily.

Toon Link enters his bathroom wearing an inner tube and webbed feet. He gets up on a stool and starts taking a shower. He next walks to his closet, where he picks up from a pile of many his usual clothes. He puts them on and looks into a mirror, proudly. His pants fall down, as Toon Link felt a draft. He turns and blushes, and scuttles off. He next walks to the sink, picking up a toothbrush. He picks up a tube of toothpaste, puts toothpaste on the bristles simultaneously, and then brushes his sword with it, making it sparkling clean.

"Cleanliness is next to manager-liness," Toon Link said as he sheathes his sword. He then runs outside, dancing around. "Promotion. Promotion."

We cut to Wolfen's house, where he is singing in the shower, scrubbing himself with a loofah. Toon Link appears, wearing a similar shower cap, scrubbing Wolf's back and singing too. Wolf finally notices Toon Link behind him.

Wolf screams and goes "Toon Link! What are you doing in here?!"

"I have to tell you something, Wolfen," Toon Link answered.

"Whatever it is, can't it wait until we get to work?"

" There's no shower at work."

"What do you want?!"

"I just wanted to say I'll be thanking you in my managerial acceptance speech today," Toon Link said.

"GET OUT!!" Wolfen shouted and kicks Toon Link out the window.

"Okay, I'll see you at the ceremony," Toon Link waved.

Falcon's apartment door opens, revealing Falcon.

"That sounds like the manager of the new McKoopas 2." Falcon notices his nakedness. "Oops. Hold on." His door closes, and then reopens with Falcon dressed in his usual purple outfit. "Congratulations buddy."

"Oh, thanks, Falcon," Toon Link saw him. "And tonight, after my big promotion, we're gonna party 'till we're purple!"

"I love being purple!! Heck I'm already wearing purple!"

"We're going to the place where all the action is."

"You don't mean…?" Falcon gasped.

"Oh, I mean."

"Playful Primid's Ice Cream Party Bar!!" The door closes, and then reopens with Toon Link and Falcon standing with little pink sailor hats on, with initials "PP" on them and Primid heads protruding from the top. A record player plays the Playful Primid Theme Song, as the record jacket next to it suggests, which Toon Link and Falcon sing and dance along to.

"_Oh, I'm a Playful Primid, yeah, you're a Playful Primid, yeah, we're all Playful Primids, yeah, goofy, goofy, goober, goober, yeah!_"

Toon Link checks his watch and gasps "I'd better get going!" he runs down the street. "Promotion here I come!"

Falcon calls out, still dancing "Good luck, Toon Link! Hey, look for me at the ceremony! I got a little surprise for you!" Falcon bounces off, singing. "_I'm a Playful Primid, yeah…_"


	2. No Promotion Ganondorf's Plan

**Chapter 2: No Promotion/ Ganondorf's Plan**

We cut to reporter Scarlett Garcia in front of the McKoopas, with a Smashville News logo at the bottom of the screen, and beside it reading "GRAND OPENING." A crowd has gathered nearby.

"Hello, Smashville! Scarlett Garcia here, coming to you live from in front of the McKoopas restaurant, for years the only place to get a delicious and mouthwatering Koopa Burger," one appears on screen. "Until today, that is. That's right, folks. Longtime owner Mr. Bowser is opening a new restaurant called the McKoopas 2." We pan over to reveal the McKoopas 2 directly next to its predecessor. Bowser stomps over to Scarlett, smiling at the camera. The crowd applauds. "First of all, congratulations, Mr. Bowser."

Bowser speaks into the microphone. "Hello. I like money."

"What inspired you to build a second McKoopas right next door to the original?" Scarlett asked.

Bowser answers into microphone, "Money."

The crowd and Garcia laugh. We pan out to a telescope view of the scene. The telescope is protruding from the Gerudo Hut.

"Curses! It's not fair!" Ganondorf yells. "Bowser is being interviewed by Scarlett Garcia, and I've never even had one customer!" His rant echoes within the dusty barren lobby of the Gerudo Hut. Ganondorf strains in anger. His wife, Nabooru, walks over.

"Don't get worked up again, Ganondorf. I just mopped the floors," Nabooru said, holding a mop.

"Oh, Nabooru, my wife, if only I could have managed to steal the secret to Bowser's success, the formula for the Koopa Burger," The formula in a bottle appears before him. He drools in awe as he attempts to swipe it, but it disappears, "then people would line up to eat at my restaurant. Lord knows I've tried." He storms into his lab. Nabooru follows. "I've exhausted every evil plan in my filing cabinet…" he opens his "Evil Plans" drawer, "…from A to Y."

"A to Y?" Nabooru gave him a weird look

"Yeah, A to Y. You know, the alphabet," Ganondorf said.

"What about Z?"

Ganondorf is stunned. "Z?"

"Z. The letter after Y," Nabooru shrugged.

Ganondorf walks up to the drawer.

"W, X, Y…," he picks up a folder with a giant "Z" on it. "Z! Plan Z! Here it is, just like you said!"

Nabooru rolls her eyes and said, "Oh boy."

Ganondorf views the plan, in awe of its evilness. The plan unfolds like some kind of pin-up.

"It's evil. It's diabolical," Ganondorf said. He smells it. "It's lemon-scented! This Plan Z can't possibly fail!" He exits the Gerudo Hut. "So enjoy today, Bowser, because by tomorrow, I'll have the formula. Then everyone will eat at the Gerudo Hut, and I will rule the world!! All hail Ganondorf! All hail Ganon-." He is run over by Toon Link, who is still running to the ceremony.

"Promotion. Promotion," Toon Link sang happily and hears Ganondorf shouting in pain.

He finally stops and acknowledges Ganondorf's screams of pain.

"Whoa, I think I stepped on a rock," Toon Link walks over a brown looking rock on the road.

"I'm not a rock you twit!" Ganondorf gets up and dusts himself off.

"Oh. Sorry, Ganondorf. Are you on your way to the grand-opening ceremony?"

Ganondorf said, mocking Toon Link, "No, I am not on my way over to the grand-opening ceremony. I'm busy planning to rule the world!" He laughs evilly.

Toon Link stared at him for a sec and said, "Well, good luck with that." He runs off, still chanting.

"Stupid kid," Ganondorf grumbled and walks off.

We cut to the ceremony. In-between the two restaurants is a podium and stage where Bowser stands to announce to the large crowd that has come for the event.

"Welcome! Welcome, everyone, to the grand opening of the McKoopas 2!" Bowser announced, as the crowd applauds. We cut to Impa (Oracle of Ages version) and Tetra in the audience.

"We paid nine dollars for this?" Impa asked

"I paid ten!" Tetra pointed out.

"Now, before we begin the ribbon cutting, I'd like to announce the name of our new manager," Bowser said. The crowd claps, Toon Link cheers obnoxiously from the front row. Bowser clears his throat. "Yes, well, anyway… The new manager is a loyal, hard-working employee." Toon Link sits anticipating.

Toon Link spoke in his mind, "Yes…"

"The obvious choice for the job," Toon Link is even more eager.

In his mind, "He's right."

"A name you all know," Bowser said as Toon Link is about to explode with anticipation.

Toon Link said in his mind, again, "That's me!"

"Please welcome our new manager… Wolfen O'Donnell!" a banner with Wolf's face on it unfurls. But Toon Link has become so sure of his win that he explodes with joy anyway.

" YES! YEAH!!" Toon Link laughs and shakes Wolf's hand. "Oh, better luck next time, buddy!" he continues whooping and hollering as he makes his way on stage and approaches the podium. The crowd is speechless. "People of Smashville, as the manager of-," Bowser leans over to Toon Link.

"Uh…Toon Link?"

Toon Link spoke to the crowd, "Hold the phone, folks, I'm getting an important news flash from Mr. Bowser. Go ahead, Mr. B," Bowser whispers to Toon Link. "I'm making a complete what of myself?" Bowser continues whispering. "THE most embarrassing thing you've ever seen?" Bowser continues whispering. "And now it's worse because I'm repeating everything you say into the microphone?

"Oh, for crying out loud, Toon Link, you didn't get the job!" Bowser made it clear.

"What?"

Bowser spoke slowly. "You did not get the job."

"But… but why?" Toon Link asked.

"Toon Link, you're a great fry cook, but I gave the job to Wolfen because being manager is a big responsibility. Well, let's face it, he's more… mature than you."

"I'm not… mature?" Toon Link asked.

"Ah, boy, I mean this in the nicest of ways, but there's a word for what you are and that word is… uh… now, let's see…" Bowser started to think.

"Dork?" a crowd member offered,

"No, wait, that's not right. Not a dork," Bowser said.

"A goofball?" another crowd member asked.

"Closer, but no, no, no," Bowser said.

"A ding-a-ling?"

"A wingnut?"

"A knucklehead McSpazatron?"

"Okay, that's enough," Bowser started to get angry and went to Toon Link. "Look, what I'm trying to say is, you're just a kid. And to be a manager, you have to be a man. Otherwise they'd call it 'kid-ager.' You understand-ager? I mean… you understand?"

"…I guess so, Mr. Bowser," Toon Link walks away crestfallen into the sunset.

"Toon Link?"

Toon Link started to repeat the same word over and over, "Depression. Depression…"

"Poor kid," Bowser started to feel bad.

"Hooray for Toon Link! Hooray for Toon Link!" Falcon comes flying in naked holding a parachute. Between his buttocks is a flag with "Toon Link" on it. He flies in laughing and hit the backboard of the stage, causing it to collapse and catch fire. The crowd and Bowser run off. Falcon emerges from the wreckage. "Let's hear it for Toon Link! Hello? Where'd everybody go?" We cut to outside Smashville limits, where we can see smoke billowing from the town. "Did I miss something? Did you see my butt?" We fade to night.


	3. Stealing the Crown Playful Primid Hut

**Chapter 3: Stealing the Crown/ Playful Primid Hut**

"Later that evening…" said the narrator.

Ganondorf flies out of Smashville in the Koopa Clown Car. (**Don't ask me why I chose the Clown Car**)

"Time to put Plan Z into effect," Ganondorf said. He lands on a hill overlooking a glorious castle. "Starting at the castle of King Dedede," he flies into one of the castle windows, unbeknownst to the guards. He overlooks as King Dedede and Zero Suit Samus enter and sit in their respective thrones. The squire plays and stops. Dedede hits him on the head with his hammer.

"Oh, right," the squire groans and clears his throat. "The royal court is now in session. Bring the prisoner forward." A small frail man in chains is brought in by two guards.

"So, you have confessed to the crime of touching the king's crown," Dedede started.

"Yes, but-" the man wanted to explain the whole situation but Dedede advances toward him.

Dedede said, bellowing, "But what!?"

"But it's my job, Your Highness," the man explained. "I'm the royal crown polisher."

"Well, then I guess I can't execute you," Dedede said. "Twenty years in the dungeon it is."

"Father!" Samus stopped him. She walks over to the accused. "You're free to go," she uncuffs him.

"Bless you, Princess Samus," said the man and he runs off.

"Samus, how dare you defy me!" Dedede yelled.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Samus asked.

"I am the king! I must enforce the laws of the land."

"Father, I wish you'd try a little love and compassion instead of these harsh punishments," Samus offered.

The Squire said to himself, "That would be nice." Dedede hits him with his hammer again.

"Squire, clear the room. I wish to speak with my daughter alone," Dedede ordered. The room quickly clears. Dedede takes off his crown, revealing him to be completely bald underneath, and show it to Samus. "What is this, Samus?"

"Your crown?" Samus said.

"And what does this crown do?"

"Covers your bald spot," Samus shrugged.

"It's not bald!!" he walks over and puts the crown down on a cushion on a podium. "This crown does much more than cover a small spot of no hair," he views his "bald" head in the mirror. "No, this crown entitles the one who wears it to be in charge of the sea." Ganondorf peeks out from behind the crowd. "One day, you will wear this crown."

"I'm gonna be bald?!" Samus gasped.

"NO! Anyway, the point is, you won't wear it until you learn how to rule with an iron fist," Dedede reaches over for his crown, but puts the cushion on his head instead. "Like your father."

"Uh, Dad, your" Samus makes air quotes. "Crown…"

Dedede takes the cushion off his head.

"What the…?" he looks over to the podium which is empty. "My crown!!" He falls to the floor and screams. We cut to the castle in the distance, as Ganondorf flies away with the crown. "Someone has stolen the royal crown!"

"I got it! I got it!" He laughs evilly and flies past Playful Primid's.

Inside, the restaurant is sort of like a Chuck E. Cheese, filled with kids, all of them wearing the Playful Primid hats, eating ice cream at tables before a stage. A bell rings and the crazy clock on the wall announces.

"Hey, all you Primids, it's time to say howdy to your favorite undersea peanut, Playful Primid!" announced the clock. The curtain opens revealing a giant creature man, holding a vaudeville hat and oversized lollypop.

"Howdy, Playful Primid!" the kids shouted.

"Hey, fellow Playful Primid. Time to sing!" he begins to sing the Playful Primid theme, and the kids join in. Meanwhile, at the "Nut Bar," Toon Link sits at a stool sobbing.

"Alright, get it together, old boy. I know. I'll just stop thinking about it," he pauses. "Hey, you know, I actually feel a little better. I don't even remember why I was sad." Falcon walks up to him.

"Hey, it's the new McKoopas 2 manager!" Falcon cheered as Toon Link starts crying again. Falcon sits down. "Wow, the pressure's already setting in."

"No, Falcon, you don't understand. I didn't get the promotion."

"What? Why?" Falcon asked.

"Mr. Bowser thinks I'm a kid," Toon Link answered.

Falcon smacks his forehead and goes, "What?! That's insane!"

"I know."

"Well, saying you're a kid, it's like saying **I'M** a kid!" Falcon said. The waiter, a very bitter man, walks over, putting down a tray with a burger and soda.

"Here's your Primid Meal, sir," he said and walks off.

"I'm supposed to get a toy with this," Falcon ordered. A Playful Primid cutout hits him in the face. "Thanks."

Toon Link sighs and says, "I'm gonna head home, Falcon. The celebration's off."

Falcon is eating his burger and speaks a mouthful, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not in a Primid mood," Toon Link said and walks off]

"Okay. See yah," Falcon waves as the waiter brings over a giant ice cream sundae with a smiley face formed on it, and three bananas protruding from the sides and top.

"And here's your Triple Primidberry Sunrise, sir," Toon Link stops in his tracks and approaches back to Falcon.

"Triple Primidberry Sunrise, huh? I guess I could use one of those," Toon Link gets on the stool and Falcon pats him on the back.

"Now you're talking. Hey, waiter, we need another one over here!" Falcon shouted as the waiter brings one over to Toon Link.

"There you go."

Toon Link and Falcon proceed to, very sloppily, devour their ice cream, getting bits of ice cream on the waiter. They belch.

"Boy, Falcon, that hit the spot. I'm feeling better already," Toon Link said, feeling all relieved.

"Yeah," Falcon said.

Toon Link pounds the table. "Waiter, let's get another round over here."

The waiter brings two more over and Toon Link and Falcon devour it like the first one, covering the waiter in more ice cream. Toon Link keeps calling for more and more and more and more, until the two are on a delusional high.

"Why do I always get the nuts?" the waiter complained.

Now Toon Link, Falcon, and Playful Primid are on stage. Toon Link uses the lollypop as a microphone.

"Alright, folks, this one goes out to my two bestest friends in the whole world: Falcon, and this big strange guy. It's a little ditty called…"

"'Waiter!'" Toon Link and Falcon shouted at the same time and they pass out.

We cut to Toon Link's POV, as he slowly awakes to the sight of the waiter standing over him.

"Hey. Hey, get up. Hey, come on, buddy. I wanna go home," the waiter said.

We cut to Toon Link, who looks particularly drunk, with a paler complexion, hazed look, disorganized clothes and one shoe missing, and a five-o-clock shadow coming in. He staggers just to sit up.

"Oh… my head…," Toon Link groaned.

"Listen to me. It's eight in the morning. Go scrape up your friend and get going," the waiter said.

Toon Link burps and looks over. He speaks in a slurred speech. "My… friend?" he looks over to Falcon, who is passed out under a table. "Falcon. Hey, what's up, buddy?" he falls over again. "Wait… you said eight 'o' clock!" he stands up. "I'm late for work. Mr. Bowser is gonna be…" Toon Link thinks and grimaces. "Mr. Bowser…"


	4. Falsely Accused

**Chapter 4: Falsely Accused**

We cut to Bowser and Wolf in the McKoopas 2 office. Bowser puts a manager pin on Wolf's shirt as he mans a periscope.

"Now, pay attention, Wolfen," Bowser began explaining. "As new manager, you've gotta keep a sharp eye out for paying customers."

"Yawn," Wolf said sarcastically.

Bowser spies Dedede, with a new paper bag crown, and Samus riding down the road toward them.

"What's this? King Dedede is riding toward the McKoopas at lunchtime!" His pupils turn into dollar signs. "He's got money!" Dedede parks outside the McKoopas 2 and gets out.

"Stay in the coach, daughter. This won't take long," Dedede walks out.

"Father, please. I think you're overreacting," Samus said.

"Silence, Samus. I know what I'm doing," he turns and hits the McKoopas sign pole headfirst. "Squire!"

The squire runs up to Dedede.

"Yes, Your Highness?" the Squire asks.

"Have this pole executed at once."

We cut to Bowser painting a "10" in front of every price on the menu, thus making a Koopa Burger $101 instead of $1 and so forth.

"A hundred and one dollars for a Koopa Burger?" Wolf gasped.

"With cheese, Wolf, with cheese," Bowser corrected him. Dedede enters and the squire trumpets. Everyone in the restaurant turns to see.

"Greetings, subjects," Dedede said. "I seek the one known as Bowser Koopa. May he present himself to me at once."

"I'm Bowser Koopa, Your Highness. Would you like to order something?" Bowser asked hopefully,

Lightning flashes.

"Nay! I'm on to you, Bowser! You have stolen the royal crown, you cannot deny. For, clever as you are, you left one damning piece of evidence at the scene of the crime," Dedede said and he pulls out a piece of paper from his robe.

Bowser begins reading, "'I stole your crown. Signed, Bowser Koopa.'?!"

"Relinquish the royal crown to me at once!" he points his hammer towards Bowser.

"But, but this is crazy! I didn't do it!" Bowser argued. A

A phone on a barrel next to Bowser rings. The answer machine picks up.

"Hello, this is Bowser. Leave a message," said Bowser's voice on the answering machine.

"Hi, Mr. Bowser. This is Clay, the guy you sold Dedede's crown to. Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Dedede's crown," Dedede begins to grimace angrily. Bowser notices and frantically attempts to stop the message. "I sold it to a guy in Game City, and I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Dedede's crown," Bowser pulls the machine off the hook. "Which is now in Shell City. Goodbye."

Bowser laughs nervously, "Don't you just hate wrong numbers?"

"My crown is in the forbidden Game City?!" he screams loudly.

Ganondorf, outside using the pay phone, hears it over the phone. "Plan Z. I love Plan Z."

Dedede points his hammer at Bowser again. "Prepare to whacked, Bowser!" the hammer ignites into a rocket.

"Wait, Dedede! Please, I'm begging yah!" Bowser pleaded. "I ain't a crook! Ask anyone, they'll vouch for me!"

"Very well, then," he lifts his hammer and the rocket disappears. He addresses the customers. "Before I turn this conniving reptile into turtle soup, who here has anything to say about Bowser?"

A burp is heard and Toon Link, still hung over, stumbles through the doors.

Toon Link speaks in a slurred speech, "I've got something to say about Mr. Bowser." he stumbles over to Bowser.

"Toon Link, my boy, you've come just in time!" Bowser said feeling relieved.

Toon Link bumps into Dedede. "Pardon me, miss…" he said as he makes his way to Bowser

"Please, tell King Dedede all about me," Bowser said.

"I have worked for Mr. Bowser for many years and always thought he was a great boss," Toon Link explained.

"You see? A great boss!"

"I now realize that he's a great big jerk!" Toon Link got mad as Bowser gasped. "I deserve that manager's job! But you didn't give it to me, because you say I'm a kid! Well, I am 100% MAN, and this MAN has got something to say to you!" he takes a deep breath and blows a long raspberry. "There. I think I made my point."

"Anyone else?" King Dedede asked, looking around. "No? Well, then." he points his hammer towards Bowser again, it powers up and whacks Bowser. He bounces off the ceiling and runs wildly on the floor.

"My buns are on fire!" he runs off screen and returns, still on fire, but only without his shell. "My underwear's on fire!" he runs off screen and returns, now entirely on fire, and naked. "I'm on fire!" he dives into a bucket of water. "Oh, yeah…" Bowser said, feeling the nice cool water relieve him of his pain. Dedede points his powered up hammer at Bowser again.

"And now, Bowser Koopa, you will-," Toon Link latches onto Dedede's belly.

"Wait!" Dedede pulls him off and holds him in the air. "I'm flattered that you would do this on my account, but being manager isn't worth killing Mr. Bowser over."

"Quiet, fool! Mr. Bowser stole my crown, and now it's in Game City! That's why he must die," Dedede explained.

"Doesn't it seem a little harsh to kill someone over a crown?" Dedede asked.

"You don't understand. That crown is a symbol of my king-like authority. And between you and me… it covers my bald spot," Dedede whispered.

"Oh, Your Highness, I'm sure it's not that notice-," Dedede removes his paper bag, revealing his blinding baldness. Toon Link is overcome. "…bald! Bald! Bald! Bald!" the crowd begins gawking and reacting in horror at Dedede's bald head. Fred's eyes have started to flame.

"My eyes!" Fred screamed. Dedede puts the paper bag back on.

"Alright, alright."

"Uh, King Dedede, sir? Would you spare Mr. Bowser's life if I went to get your crown back?" Toon Link offered.

"You? Go to Game City?" Dedede laughs. "No one who's gone to Game City has ever returned. What makes you think you could? You're just a kid." he tosses Toon Link to the floor.

"But I'm not a kid. I can do it!"

"Run along, I have a turtle to whack," he points his powered up hammer at Bowser again. Toon Link runs in front of Bowser.

"No! I won't let you!"

"Very well, then. I'll have to fry you both!!" Samus comes up behind Dedede, putting out the hammer again.

"Father, stop it. Can't you get through one day without executing someone?" Samus asked.

"Samus, I told you to stay in the carriage," Dedede said.

"Where's your love and compassion?" she picks up Toon Link, who has an adorable face on. "Look at this little guy. He's willing to risk his life to find your crown and save his boss."

"But, daughter, I-," Samus continues on.

"Please, Father? At least let him try. What have you got to lose? Might I remind you of your special problem?" she lifts the paper bag off of Dedede's head, and the customers react in horror again, including Fred. Dedede puts the bag back on again.

"All right. Very well, Mindy," Dedede sighed. "I'll give him a chance. But when your little champion fails to return, I get to splatter this turtle all over the walls," he points accusingly at Toon Link. "And as for you, be back here with my crown in exactly ten days."

Falcon pops up, "He can do it in nine."

"Eight," Dedede gambled.

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Falcon!" Toon Link and Bowser tackle Falcon to the ground.

"Six it is then!" Dedede shrugged.

Bowser has Falcon in a chokehold.

Falcon said weakly, "…five…"

"Falcon, shush!" Toon Link ordered him.

"Until then, the turtle shall remain frozen where he now stands," Dedede said.

"No, wait! I'm begging you!" Bowser tried to explain but Dedede freezes Bowser with a Freezer. Wolf, who has been reading a magazine at the counter, finally notices what's going on.

"Who turned on the AC?" Wolf sees Bowser. "…Mr. Bowser!" he runs over to Bowser and taps the ice around him. "Oh no, this is terrible! Who's gonna sign my paycheck?"

"Come along, Samus," Dedede leaves. Samus goes over to Toon Link and Falcon.

"Listen, you guys, the road to Game City is really dangerous," Samus began explaining the whole situation. "There's crooks, killers, and monsters everywhere. And what's worse, there's a giant monster who guards the outskirts of the city and preys on innocent sea creatures," Toon Link is shaken, but Falcon is distracted by Samus. "Don't let him catch you, because if he does, he'll take you back to his lair, and you'll never be seen again."

"She's purty, Toon Link," Falcon sighed.

Samus presents Toon Link with a bag.

"Here, take this."

"What's in here?" he peeks into the bag, and a powerful gust of wind is released. Samus quickly clasps it shut.

"It's a magical bag of winds. I stole them from my father," Samus whispered as she ties a rope around the bag.

"You're hot," Patrick said, still distracted by Samus.

"Once you find the crown, open the bag of winds and you'll be blown back home," Samus finished.

Dedede shouted from outside, "Samus!"

"I'm coming!" she said to Dedede and she walks off. "Good luck, Toon Link."

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Toon Link asked.

"Oh, I'm gonna be queen of the world one day. I've learned the names of all the creatures," Samus answered.

"What's my name?" Falcon asked, hopefully.

"That's easy. You're Captain Falcon," Samus answered. Falcon blushes and giggles stupidly.

Dedede shouted again from outside, "Samus!"

"I gotta go. I believe in you guys," she leaves. Toon Link waves.

"Thanks, Samus," he walks over to Bowser. "Don't worry, Mr. Bowser. Falcon, Wolfen, and I-," we cut to Wolf walking out.

"Pass," he said.

"Err, uh… Falcon and I…," Falcon walks over.

"Hi," Falcon said.

"…are gonna get that crown back and save you from Dedede's wrath," Toon Link continued. "You've got nothing to worry about. Your life is in our hands." Bowser's pupils move over to see a very goofy looking Toon Link and Falcon posing one of their taunts. He silently whimpers. "Falcon, let's go get that crown." they run off to the kitchen, where there are two fireman poles. They slide down to a room below, where they run into an elevator. The dramatic music stops and is replaced by elevator music as Toon Link and Falcon wait in the elevator. Once the elevator arrives, they run toward the camera and stop for an extreme close-up. "Feast your eyes, Falcon."

"What is it?" lights shine upon what the two are looking at: a vehicle shaped like a giant Koopa Shell.

"The Koopa Wagon. Also known as the Shell Shocker. Mr. Bowser uses it for promotional reasons. Let me show you some of its features," he gestures to the frame. "Spiked finish," gestures to the tires, which are smaller Koopa Shells. "Steel-backed Koopa Shells," gestures to the seats, which are a red Koopa shell hue with grill marks. "Red leather interior," he lifts the hood, revealing a container of some sort. "…and under the hood, a fuel-injected Koopa gas with dual overheads."

"Wow," Falcon was awed.

"Yeah. Wow." Toon Link and Falcon hop in the car.

"Hey, I thought you didn't have a driver's license," Falcon wondered.

"You don't need a license to drive a shell," he turns a Paratroopa wing into the keyhole, starting the motor. The wagon smashes out of the side of the McKoopas 2, making a "KER-SHELL!" action sound on screen. The wagon hits the road and the two are off.

"Game City, here we come!" Toon Link and Falcon said together.


	5. Secret Ingredient Stolen!

**Chapter 5: Secret Ingredient Stolen!**

We cut to the McKoopas 2, where Bowser is still frozen. Ganondorf walks in.

"Ding-a-ling! Hey there, old buddy," he runs up to Bowser. "Freeze!" he laughs to himself, then jumps on Bowser's frozen tongue. "One secret formula to go, please. No, no, don't trouble yourself. I'll get it," he runs off-screen and walks back out, bottled formula in hand. "Well, I'd like to hang around, but I've got Koopa Burgers to make over at the Gerudo Hut. Plan Z, I love yah!" Ganondorf walks back to his restaurant, kicking his heels. A tear is shed by Bowser, but it immediately freezes and falls to the ground.

We cut back to Toon Link and Falcon, who are almost at the county line, where beyond that, the glistening sand is replaced by barren dirt land. They sing the Goofy Goober theme as they drive. They stop at a gas station right before the country line, manned by two hillbillies, one named Lloyd, the other's unknown, who are asleep out front in chairs. Toon Link, wearing goggles and an ascot, honks the horn, awakening the two attendants.

"Fill 'er up, please," Toon Link said.

"What'll it be, fellas? Mustard, or ketchup?" the two hillbillies smack their knees and laugh goofily, rocking back and forth in their chairs.

"Are they laughing at us?" Falcon asked.

"No, Falcon, they're laughing NEXT to us," Toon Link corrected him.

The two hillbillies, still laughing, approach the vehicle.

"Where you two dumb kids headed, anyway?" said one hillbilly.

Falcon heard him and said indignantly, "Kids?"

"Now, Falcon. For your information, we are not kids, we are men. And we're off to get King Dedede's crown in Game City," Toon Link answered.

Hillbilly & Lloyd said together, "Game City?"

" Ain't that the place that's guarded by a killer Monster?" Lloyd asked.

"That's right," Toon Link nodded. The one hillbilly takes off his hat.

"Lloyd, take off your hat in respect," Lloyd does. "Respect for the dead!" the two guys smack their knees and laugh idiotically again. "You two dipsticks ain't gonna last ten seconds over the county line."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that?" Toon Link said and he drives over the line, and within a few feet encounters a thug twice as large as their vehicle holding a crowbar.

"Out of the car, fellas," said the Thug. Toon Link and Falcon take their belongings and get out, and the thug takes the car and drives off. Toon Link and Falcon turn back to the hillbillies.

"How many seconds was that?" Toon Link asked.

Lloyd checks his watch and says, "Twelve."

"In your face!" Toon Link and Falcon chanted and the two smack their knees and laugh mockingly at the hillbillies, who in turn just stare blankly. Falcon blows an aerosol can.

"Who's the kid now?" Falcon asked.

"They're dead," said the Hillbilly as Toon Link and Falcon, still laughing, start to walk down the road.

We cut back to the Gerudo Hut, now surrounded by dozens of arrow signs advertising the Koopa Burgers. Scarlett Garcia reports.

"Scarlett Garcia here with an incredible news flash. Ganondorf is selling Koopa Burgers at the Gerudo Hut. How is this possible? Let's find out," inside, Ganondorf stands in the center of the lobby speaking into a megaphone.

"Step right up! Plenty for everybody!" Scarlett appears next to Ganondorf.

"Excuse me, Ganondorf. Scarlett Garcia, Smashville News. Can I get a minute?" Garcia asked as Ganondorf drops his megaphone.

"Anything for you, Scarlett," said Ganondorf

"All of Smashville wants to know, how did you get the Koopa Burgers?"

"Well, Scarlett, before my dear friend Bowser was frozen by King Dedede…," he stifles a cry. "I'm sorry. He confided in me a secret wish: 'Sell the Koopa Burger in my absence at the Gerudo Hut,' he said. 'Don't let the flame die out.'" he begins to cry, then immediately stops to display a bucket with the initials "GH" on it. "By the way, act now and you get a free Gerudo Hut helmet with every purchase. Here you go, Scarlett." he puts one on Scarlett's head.

"Thanks," Scarlett said.

"Helmets for everyone!" he pulls a cord and a giant compartment in the ceiling labeled "Free Helmets" opens, and hundreds of buckets fall out. The customers react in joy and all put one on. Ganondorf enters his back lab, pleased with his scheme. "Nabooru, baby, I haven't felt this giddy since the day you agreed to be my wife."

"I never agreed," Nabooru said, sarcastically.

"Evil Plan Z is working perfectly. Nothing can stop me now," Ganondorf said proudly.

"Nothing except Toon Link and his muscular friend," she shows a video footage of Toon Link and Falcon walking down the road appears on the screen. "The censors indicate that they're going after the crown. If they make it back, Dedede might discover some fingerprints. Evil fingerprints," Ganondorf looks at his hands. "Big, evil fingerprints."

"Evil Plan Z is way ahead of you, baby. I've already hired someone to take care of those two. He's a vicious, cold-blooded predator!" enter Samurai Goroh. From the looks of it, he appears to be not the nicest of people, from his "I-KILL-U" license plate on his motorcycle to his "Your Head Here" monogrammed on his boots, with an arrow pointing to the bottom of them. He pulls up to the gas station, where the hillbillies have fallen asleep again. He notices a Koopa shell spike on the ground, and he takes off his shades to examine it, only to reveal another pair of shades behind it.

"Koopa Spike," he examined.

"Hey, mister!" said the hillbilly. "Does that hat take ten gallons?" the two hillbillies smack their knees and laugh once again. Goroh is in no laughing mood and rips their lips off and drives away.


	6. The Del Fuegos Bar

**Chapter 6: The Del Fuegos Bar**

Meanwhile, it's getting late and Toon Link and Falcon are still walking down the road, weary and exhausted. They wearily cheer while Falcon blows his horn, but it's out of aerosol.

"Are we there yet?" Falcon asked, exhausted.

"We must be close now," Toon Link hoped. "Falcon, look!" he points to a sign. "Game City's only five days away!" the grass is blown out of the way, revealing another part of the sign.

"…by car," Falcon finished.

Toon Link groans, "I wish we still had our car."

"Toon Link, look! Our car!" he points at the Koopa Wagon, which is parked in front of a decrepit old bar, which has been turned into a saloon of sorts called "The Del Fuegos." The two run to the car and Toon Link gasps when he notices something missing.

"The key!"

"Where do you think it is?" Falcon asked.

A man is thrown out through one of the windows of the Del Fuegos Bar screaming and lands next to Toon Link and Falcon The two look through the broken window inside, and find that it is indeed a place for the roughest toughest place in the world, and also they spy the thug that took their car playing pool, and the Koopa key on his belt.

"There it is, Falcon," Toon Link said. "The key! Now how are we gonna get it?"

"I know. Walk in and ask him for it," Falcon suggested. A loud fight is heard from inside.

"Falcon, that's a terrible idea," Toon Link pointed out.

"Sorry."

"I know. I'll go in and create a distraction, and you get the key," Toon Link pointed out.

"Oooh! Oooh! Wait, I wanna do the distraction!" Falcon begged.

"Uh, okay, I guess it really doesn't matter who does the distraction," Toon Link shrugged as Falcon confidently walks in, while Toon Link crawls toward the thug. Falcon clears his throat.

Falcon said aloud, "Can I have everybody's attention?" All activity stops and everyone in the pub crowds around Falcon. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Its right over there," said Jack, leader of the Del Fuegos, points. He then notices Toon Link below him grabbing for the key. To cover up, Toon Link squints and scuffs around the ground.

"Stupid contacts," he makes like he's found it. "Oh, there it is. I better go wash it off." We cut to the bathroom, where Falcon washes his hands. Toon Link walks in and complains. "Falcon! You call that a distraction?"

"Well, I had to go to the bathroom," Falcon said.

"Well, I got my hands dirty for nothing," he pumps the soap dispenser, which blows bubbles into the air. "Falcon, check it out!" he continues pumping.

"Wow," Falcon was awed.

"Hooray! Bubble party!" Toon Link and Falcon chanted. Bubbles fill the room and jubilant music plays as Toon Link and Falcon prance around and play with the bubbles. One of the bubbles escapes into the pub.

Jack from outside notices the bubble and shouted, "Hey! Who blew this bubble?" Toon Link and Falcon stop. Jack pops it with his fist and goes, "You all know the rules!"

The Del Fuegos said in unison, "All bubble-blowing babies will be beaten senseless by every able-bodied patron in the bar."

"That's right! So who blew it?" Jack asked as Toon Link and Falcon frantically pop all of the remaining bubbles. "So nobody knows."

"Maybe it was-," one Del Fuego said.

"Shut up!" Jack shouted and he throws a chair at him, which breaks on impact. "Somebody in here ain't a real man," Toon Link and Falcon attempt to sneak out, but Jack addresses them. "You! We're on a baby hunt, and don't think we don't know how to weed them out. Now everybody line up!" all the Del Fuegos, and Toon Link and Falcon, form a line. "DJ! Time for the test," Jack ordered. The DJ gives the thumbs-up and puts on a record: the Playful Primid theme song. "No baby can resist singing along to this."

Toon Link and Falcon get nervous.

"Toon Link, it's the Playful Primid theme song!" Falcon pointed out.

"I know!" Toon Link panicked. As the song plays, Jack goes down the line to see which patron displays any kind of enjoyment. One of the patrons simply coughs and is accused.

"It was you! You're the baby!" Jack said.

"No, no! I only coughed, I swear!" said the biker as Jack gives him the "I'll be watching you" hand gesture. "DJ! Turn it up louder!" Toon Link and Falcon strain to contain themselves.

"Don't sing along, Falcon!" Toon Link urged Falcon.

"I'm trying! Trying so hard!" Falcon squeaked. Jack notices their strain and begins singing along to provoke them. They take a deep breath, about to give in, but someone snaps before them: a pair of connected Siamese twins. Jack laughs.

"Well, well, well," Jack chuckles and he walks over to the twins. "Which one of you babies was it?"

The two twins point at each other. They said simultaneously, "It was him! …uh, he did it! I've never even eaten at playful, playful, primids, primids, yeah!" the two cover each others' mouths.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a double baby," Jack said as the Del Fuegos surround the twins and beat them down. Toon Link and Falcon crawl out of the pub.

"Man, that was a close call," Toon Link sighed.

"Guess what I got!" Falcon sang and he pulls the Koopa Keys out from behind his back.

"The key!" Toon Link gasped and he shushes himself, and the two drive away.


	7. Ganondorf's Plan Revealed!

**Chapter 7: Ganondorf's Plan Revealed!**

We cut to the next morning in Smashville. Wolfen opens his window.

"Too bad Toon Link's not here to enjoy Toon Link not being here," He laughs to himself as he emerges from the side of his house riding a bicycle. He rides down the road and passes a man wearing a helmet.

"Morning," the man greeted him.

"Some people have no taste in headgear," Wolf said. He stops at an intersection and look over at a couple and their baby in a stroller, and another woman playing with the baby, all four wearing helmets. "Huh? Babies too?" Wolfen rides up to Evelyn, also wearing a helmet, in her car at a stop sign. "Uh, excuse me, miss, but where is everybody getting that horrid headgear?" Evelyn looks left and right, not knowing where the voice came from.

"Who said that?" Evelyn wondered.

"Down here," Wolfen waved.

"Oh. Well, I got it at the Gerudo Hut. Ganondorf's giving them away free with every Koopa Burger," Evelyn explained.

"Gerudo Hut? Free? Koopa Burger? Ganondorf? Giving? With?" Wolf stuttered.

We cut to the Gerudo Hut, still bustling with customers. Wolf barges in and confronts Ganondorf.

"So, you're selling Koopa Burgers, eh, Ganondorf?" Wolf asked.

"That's right, Wolfen," Ganondorf said and takes out a helmet. "And there's a free helmet with every purchase. Care for one?"

"No. You may have hoodwinked everyone else in this backwash town, but you can't fool me. I listen to public radio," Wolf said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ganondorf asked.

"It means you set up Mr. Bowser. You stole the crown so Dedede would freeze him and you could finally get your evil paws on the Koopa Burger formula," Wolf explained as Ganondorf looks at his hands again. "It was you all along. But you made one fatal mistake. You messed with MY paycheck! And I'm gonna report you to the highest authority in the land, King Dedede."

"We'll see about that, Inspector Looselips," Ganondorf said as he presses a button on a remote.

"Now activating helmet brain-control devices," said a computer voice.

"Huh?" Wolf wondered.

A radio tower emerges from the Gerudo Hut and sends out signal waves throughout the town. A small antenna unfurls from the top of the helmets, which are being worn by essentially every citizen in the town, and the helmet shoots down over the person's head. All of the customers stand up in unison.

"All hail Ganondorf. All hail Ganondorf," chanted the customers.

"What's going on here?" Wolf asked. Ganondorf puts on a headset and transmits his messages to his new slaves.

"Seize him, slaves!" Ganondorf ordered. The slaves start to move toward Wolf, who screams.

"I've gotta get out of here!" Wolf panicked and he runs to the door, but even more slaves walk in through the door. Wolf is trapped in a corner. Ganondorf laughs evilly.

"Who can stop me now?" Ganondorf asked.

We pan out of the Gerudo Hut, revealing slaves coming toward the restaurant from long and wide. "WHO?!"


	8. The Road of Doom

**Chapter 8: The Road of Doom**

We cut to Toon Link and Falcon, driving down the road laughing.

"Aw, gee, come on, Falcon, one more time," Toon Link giggled.

"Okay," he stands up and puffs out his chest, imitating Jack. "'We're on a baby hunt, and don't think we don't know how to weed them out!'" the two continue laughing. They drive down a portion of road that's covered with skulls and bones.

"'Weed them out.'" Toon Link snorted. The two continue laughing, not noticing the now piles of skulls and bones they're passing.

"What a jerk," Falcon said. They continue laughing, but the wagon jerks up and down, as they are now driving on a giant and long pile of skulls and bones. The two still don't notice.

"Whoa, the road's getting kinda bumpy here," Toon Link said. The pile ends and the wagon goes back on road.

"You know, Toon Link, there's a lesson to be learned from all this," Falcon said.

"What's that, Falcon?" Toon Link asked.

"A bubble-blowing double baby doesn't belong out here in man's country," Falcon explained.

"Yeah. …wait, we blew that bubble. Doesn't that make us a bubble-blowing double baby?" Toon Link asked. They ponder for a second, then Falcon points.

"Hey, look, free ice cream!" Falcon shouted. He refers to a sign that points toward a small ice cream stand, still amidst hundreds of skulls and bones, manned by an old lady.

"Oh, boy!" Toon Link said happily as he jumps out and runs to the stand through the bones. Falcon sits in the wagon, and looks over at one of the skulls.

"How you doing?" something finally dawns on him. "Wait a minute. Wait a minute! Toon Link!!" Toon Link, who is at the stand, turns.

"Yeah?"

"Make mine a chocolate!" Falcon told him.

"Got yah covered," Toon Link gives him thumbs up. He turns to the old lady. "Two, please."

"Certainly," she presents him with a two scoop sundae. "You kids enjoy."

"Actually, we're men, lady, but thanks," he grabs the sundae, but it's extremely sticky and attached to the lady's hand. "Okay, Falcon, let's…" he attempts to let go, but can't. "You can let go now. I said, let go, please. What is this?" the ground begins to rumble, and the four walls of the stand collapse. "What kind of old lady are you?" the lady's glasses and hair fall off. "Eww…" Toon Link said. Teeth emerge from the ground, as well as an eye that stares at Toon Link. He screams. It turns out the old lady was just the disguised tongue of a giant red creature who emerges from the sand. Falcon watches all this from the rearview mirror. Toon Link took out his sword and slices off the "old lady's" hand and is freed. He bounces off one of the creature's teeth, Falcon backs up the wagon and catches Toon Link in it.

"Did you get the ice cream?" Falcon asked. The creature roars.

"Step on it, Falcon!" Falcon floors it and the creature gives chase to the wagon down the road, Toon Link and Falcon screaming all the way. We cut to the Del Fuegos Bar, where Goroh drives up. He scoops up some soap from a footprint in the sand, tugs down his bandana and blows a bubble through his palm. Images of Toon Link and Falcon giggling appear in it. Jack and the other Del Fuegos appear behind him.

"Hey! You may not know it, cowboy, but we got a rule around here about blowing bubbles," Jack said and he snaps his fingers and the Del Fuegos repeat the rule.

"All bubble-blowing babies will be beaten senseless by-," Jack and the Del Fuegos chanted until Goroh punches Jack and he goes flying into the Del Fuegos Bar, which explodes into flames. The other Del Fuegos slowly and nervously watch, still reciting the rule. Goroh drives off.

We cut back to Toon Link and Falcon, who are still being chased by the creature. The "old lady" presents the ice cream to Toon Link and Falcon.

"Come on, kiddies, have some ice cream," The old lady begged. Toon Link and Falcon scream. "I'll let you pet Mr. Whiskers. A vein-covered cat emerges from the creature's mouth and meows. Toon Link and Falcon scream again.

"Jump for it, Falcon!" Toon Link shouted. Toon Link and Falcon bail from the vehicle, and the creature eats it. Unfortunately, he has jumped over a cliff and hangs in midair, but before he can attempt to get back to the ledge, a large black snake-like creature eats him and swims back to the bottom of the cliff. Toon Link and Falcon sit at the edge of the cliff mouth agape. They stand up. "Well, we lost our car again," Toon Link sighed.

"Never mind the car, where's the road?" Falcon asked as a wide show of the empty misty crevice before them. Falcon's "road" echoes into the abyss, but it turns out that he's just repeating it over and over. "…sorry."

"There's the road!" Toon Link points to the road on the other side. "On the other side of this… deep… dark… dangerous…"

"Hazardous," Falcon said.

"…hazardous…" Toon Link repeated.

"Monster-infested."

"…yeah, monster-infested…" Toon Link nodded and he swallows. "…trench."

"Hey, Toon Link, look. Here's the way down," Falcon discovers a rickety stair case, which doesn't seem too safe. "Well, we're not gonna get the crown standing here. On to Game City," he steps on the first stair, which makes a growling noise. Falcon recoils, then steps on it again, and it makes the same growling noise. Falcon catches on and repeatedly steps on and off the stair, controlling the growling. He laughs. "Hey, look, it's making noise. Toon Link?" he notices Toon Link walking back and runs up to him. "Hey, where're you going?"

"I'm going home, Falcon," Toon Link mumbled.

"But what about Mr. Bowser?" Falcon asked.

"What about us?" Toon Link asked. "We'll never survive in that trench! You said it yourself, this is man's country. And let's face it, Falcon. We're just… kids."

"We're not kids," Falcon protested.

"Open your eyes, Falcon! We blow bubbles, we eat ice cream, we worship a dancing Primid, for corn's sake! We don't belong out here!"

"We do not worship him," Falcon disagreed. Toon Link pulls down Falcon's pants, revealing Playful Primidunderwear.

"Falcon, you've been wearing the same Playful Primid Party underpants for three years straight! What do you call that?"

"Worship?" he starts to tear up. "You're right, Toon Link. We are kids," he runs down the road, crying, his pants still down to his ankles, and falls over. Toon Link walks up to him.

"Pull your pants up, Falcon. We're going home," Toon Link sighed.

"But you can't go home," Samus appears. She has driven her father's carriage up in front of Toon Link and Falcon.

"Samus!" Toon Link cheered.

"Samus?" Falcon gasped as he struggles to put his pants back on.

"How much did you hear?" Toon Link asked.

"I heard enough," Samus said.

"Did you see my underwear?" Falcon asked.

"No, Falcon."

"Did you want to?"

"Look, guys, you may be kids, but you're the only ones left who can get that crown," Samus explained.

"What do you mean, the only ones left?" Toon Link asked.

"Things have gotten a lot worse since you left Smashville," she pulls out a giant mirror, which turns into a screen. "Or should I say Ganontopolis," the screen shows Smashville as it is now, a series of newly constructed, or under construction, monuments hailing the greatness that is Ganondorf. The slaves work hard to construct them. Ganondorf wields a whip.

"No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself! Move faster!" Ganondorf ordered.

"Oh my gosh! Falcon, look! Ganondorf's turned everyone we know into slaves! Wolf…" Wolf, his snout jutting through the helmet, fans Plankton, who is sitting on a throne. "Tetra…" Tetra is on a pirate ship, which is hauling rocks to a conveyer belt. "Mrs. Impa…" Impa is busting rocks with a pickaxe. "Even Yoshi." Yoshi hauls a humongous stone slate.

"Ganondorf," chanted Yoshi.

"Can't your father do something?" Toon Link asked. We cut to Dedede, who is staring at his bald spot. His squire shows him a can of "Hair-In-A-Can".

"My father's too distracted by his bald spot to do anything," Samus explained.

"Squire, will you hurry?" Dedede asked as he turns his head and the squire accidentally sprays it in his eyes, forming two tufts of hair over his eyes. Dedede screams in pain, and Mindy puts away her mirror.

"So you see, you can't quit," Samus said. "The fate of Smashville rests in your hands."

"But… but we're just-," Toon stuttered.

"Hey. It doesn't matter if you're kids. And what's so wrong with being a kid, anyway? Kids rule!" Samus said. "You don't need to be a man to do this. You just gotta believe in yourself! You just gotta believe!" she spins triumphantly.

Toon Link said quietly, "I believe."

"That's the spirit."

"I believe that everybody I know is a goner!" Toon Link and Falcon start crying.

"Come on, guys," Samus tried to stop them. Toon Link and Falcon run around crying. "Guys." Toon Link and Falcon continue crying. "Guys?" Toon Link and Falcon shoot tears into each other's mouths. "Ew!"

A title card appears on screen reading…

"Meanwhile," said the narrator.

We cut to Goroh, who crashes through a giant pile of bones. One of the skulls falls into his palm and he crushes it with his fist. He laughs as he drives off, and some of the bones fall on the road to form a skull and crossbones.


	9. They're Men! I Think

**Chapter 9: They're Men!! (I Think)**

Meanwhile, Toon Link and Falcon are still hysterical, rocking back and forth sucking their thumbs.

"Guys? Oh, boy. Hmm… Think, Samus, think," Samus said. She forms an idea. "Yup, I guess you're right." Toon Link and Falcon stop. "A couple of kids could never survive this journey." Toon Link and Falcon continue rocking. "That's why I guess I'll just have to turn you into men." Toon Link and Falcon stop and run up to Samus.

"You can do that? How?" Toon Link asked.

"With my special magic," Samus said as the two horses hauling the carriage scoff to each other.

"Special magic?" one of them asks, according to the subtitle. Samus rushes to them and shushes them.

"Did you hear that, Falcon? She'll use her special magic to turn us into men!" Toon Link said.

"Hooray!" Toon Link and Falcon cheered. The two join hands and hop up and down and chanted, "We're gonna be men! We're gonna be men! We're gonna be men!"

Samus claps her hands, "Good. Now, let's get started. Close your eyes." Toon Link and Falcon do.

"Are we men yet?" Toon Link asked.

"Not yet. Uh, spin around three times," Samus said. Toon Link and Falcon very daintily spin.

"I think it's working," Toon Link said. Samus walks over to the side of the road and rips off some grass from a rock.

"Good, now, keep your eyes shut. With my special magic, and my one gun," she places the seaweed on Toon Link and Falcon's faces. "I command the two of you to turn into men! Open your eyes." the two do.

"Huh. I don't feel any-," Toon Link stops and notices Falcon's "moustache". "Oh, my gosh, Falcon, you have a moustache!!"

"So do you!!" Falcon pointed out. Toon Link and Falcon are in awe at their new moustaches and rub their own, and each other's.

"So now that you're men, can you make it to Game City?" Samus asked. Toon Link and Falcon are too busy rubbing their moustaches. "Guys?" Toon Link and Falcon stop. "I said, now that you're men, can you make it to Game City?"

"Heck yeah!" Toon Link and Falcon said proudly.

"Are men afraid of anything?" Samus asked.

"Heck no!" said Toon Link and Falcon.

"And why?"

"Because we're invincible!" the two run down the road and over the cliff. "Woo!!"

Samus calls down to them, "I never said that!"

While plummeting, Toon Link and Falcon do some triumphant poses and cheers, but then realize what they've done.

"Uh… Falcon?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Why did we jump over the edge instead of taking the stairs?"

"Bec-," he thinks, then also realizes.

The two look down at the ground and scream, grabbing each other. They get snagged on a vine from the wall, which gently lowers them to the ground. Toon Link stops screaming when he realizes he's fine, but Falcon continues.

"Falcon!"

"Huh? Are we dead?"

"No! Far from it, my friend. We're safe and sound at the bottom of this trench," said Toon Link as we pan across the trench, which is smoggy and infested with horrible creatures.

"The moustaches worked!"

"Do you know what that means? We are invincible!" Toon Link cheered. Toon Link and Falcon walk triumphantly down the road, passing and unintentionally overcoming hideous obstacles, whilst breaking out into song.

_Now that we're men, we can do anything, now that we're men, we are invincible, now that we're men, we'll go to Game City; get the crown, save the town and Mr. Bowser. Now that we're men… _

"_We have facial hair_." Sang Toon Link.

_Now that we're men…_

A creature swipes Falcon's pants, revealing normal underwear beneath them.

Falcon sang, "_I changed my underwear…_"

_Now that we're men…_

The two appear in 20's clothes appearing to box each other on a grainy old film table.

_…we've got a manly flair, we've got the stuff, we're tough enough to save the day. We never had a chance when we were kids, no, no, no! But take a look at what the mermaid did, ha, ha, ha!_

The two are lifted up in the palm of a giant monster, but the two begin to do a slap-off, where they slap different parts of their body rhythmically. Their show draws a crowd, and when they're done, the monsters cheer, and follow the two down the road.

The monsters sang along.

_Now that they're men, we can't bother them, now that they're men, they have become our friends, now that they're men, they'll be a happy end, they'll pass the test and finish the quest for the crown. They'll pass the test_,

They appear slapping.

_…and finish the quest_, [they appear slapping] _They'll pass the test and finish the quest for the crown._

Toon Link and Falcon have arrived at the other end of the cliff, where a sign signals that they are almost to Game City. The monsters cheer.

"'Game City, Dead Ahead'! We did it, Falcon! We made it past everything! Even the hideous, disgusting monsters!" Toon Link said triumphantly. The monsters stop and dejectedly go back into the trench. Toon Link calls back to them. "Uh, not you guys! You guys are awesome!" Toon Link and Falcon walk down the road again. "Well, Falcon, we should be there in one more verse."

They begin singing, "_Now that we're-_,"

"Finally," Toon Link and Falcon stop, as Goroh is right in front of them. "I got you right where I want you."

"Uh, can I help you with something, sir?" Toon Link asked.

"Name's Goroh," Goroh said. "I've been hired to exterminate you."

"You're gonna exterminate us?" Toon Link and Falcon look over at each other and laugh. Toon Link tweaks his moustache and continues. "Listen, junior, you've caught me and my friend here in a good mood today, so I'm gonna let you off with a warning. Step aside and you won't have to feel the awesome wrath of our moustaches."

"You mean these?" he rips the moustaches off Toon Link and Falcon. The two are crestfallen. "I thought you still had a piece of salad stuck to your lip from lunchtime."

Toon Link and Falcon gasp as he throws them to the ground.

"They were fake?" Toon Link squeaked.

"Of course they were fake! This is what a real moustache looks like!" Goroh lowers the bandana over his mouth, strains, and a massive tuft of hair appears over his lip.

Falcon whispers to Toon Link, "Is he a wizard?"

"Alright, enough gab," Goroh approaches the two.

"What-what are you gonna do to us?" Toon Link stuttered.

"Ganondorf was very specific," Goroh said.

"Ganondorf?" Toon Link repeated.

"For some reason, he wanted me to step on you."

"Step on us?" Falcon asked.

"Yeah! That way you'll never find out that he stole the crown!" Toon Link and Falcon glance at each other. "Uh, perhaps I've said too much." spikes jut out from Goroh's boots, causing Toon Link and Falcon to quake. Gorog lifts his boot directly over the two.

"That's a big boot for your size!" Falcon noted.

"Don't worry. This will only hurt a lot!" he laughs. "I love this job!" he continues laughing, until he is crushed by a giant live-action boot. Falcon goes to run away.

"Bigger boot!" Falcon screamed.

"Wait, Falcon," Toon Link grabs Falcon. "This bigger boot saved our lives!"

"Yay!" Falcon cheered.

He and Falcon wave and said, "Thank you, stranger!"

We pan up to reveal the boot belongs to a man in divers gear.

"Uh, stranger?" the man looks down at Toon Link and Falcon, revealing his diver's helmet, with a glowing green glass window. "It's the Monster!!" Toon Link screamed as he and Falcon run away screaming, and the diver pursues them. He eventually catches the two and walks off with them.


	10. Game City

**Chapter 10: Game City**

Toon Link and Falcon are sleeping when Toon Link wakes up and sees they're not where they are supposed to be.

"Are we dead?" Falcon asks, waking up.

"I don't think so," Toon Link said and picks up a handful of rocks. "Artificially colored rocks?" Toon Link wondered as Falcon eats the rocks. "I don't know where we are," Toon Link walks around and bumps into glass. "What is this?"

Falcon taps the glass of the fishbowl they are in and says, "It's some kind of wall of psychic energy."

" No, Falcon, it's a giant glass bowl." Screen zooms out to show the outside of the fish bowl. "Hey, there's some game folk."

Camera unblurs to show some character Knick-Knacks on the shelves and nooks.

Toon Link and Falcon shouted, "Hey, over here! Hey! Hey! Hey, you guys! You guys, hey! Help! Hey! Help! A little help here! We're stuck in this..." Falcon stops yelling. "Wait a second."

Camera shows three knick-knacks, some horsemen, A gladiator, and a Spanish band.

"Those guys are..." We get a close up of Toon Link's mouth, "dead. What's he gonna do to us?" The Monster appears. Toon Link and Falcon scream and run around the bowl. The Monster laughs, walks over to his table, and takes out a small toolbox. "Oh, no, he's going for his evil instruments of torture," Toon Link gasped. The Monster takes out glue and google eyes. "Glue? Google eyes?" Toon Link observed. The Monster glues the google eyes on a coffee cup, and puts a small game console replica near it. "He's making a humorous diorama of," Toon Link witnesses as the Monster spins the cup around. "... Shigeru Miya-Mocha Latte? Falcon, he's killing characters and making them into smelly knickknacks. And I think we're next."

"You think so?" Falcon asked as the Monster takes Falcon out of bowl.

"Falcon! No!" Toon Link panics as the Monster takes Toon Link out of bowl and puts both on a table with a heating lamp in front. "The heat is so intense from this lamp that I can't move," Toon Link wheezed.

"Tell me about it," Falcon said.

The Monster laughs evilly, grabs a magazine, and walks into a bathroom, closing the door.

Toon Link says weakly, "This doesn't look too good, Falcon."

Falcon speaks in a old man voice. "You mean we're not gonna get the crown, save the town and Mr. Bowser?"

"I don't even think we're gonna be able to save ourselves, buddy," Toon Link said. "Well, it looks like what everybody said about us is true, Falcon."

"You mean that we're attractive?" Falcon inquired.

"No, that we're just kids." We zoom in on Toon Link's eyes. "A couple of kids in way over their heads. We were doomed from the start. I mean, look at us. We didn't even come close to the crown. We let everybody down. We failed."

"Game City," Falcon chanted.

"Yeah, we never made it to Game City."

"Game City," Falcon repeated.

"Exactly, buddy. Yeah, the place we never got to."

"Game City."

"OK, now you're starting to bum me out, Falcon."

"No, look at the sign," Falcon said and Toon Link sees what he was talking about. A sign by the door saying "Game City. Video Game gifts and sundries."

"Game City is a gift shop? But if this is Game City, then where's the...?" Camera zooms out to show Dedede's crown sitting on a cushion.

Toon Link and Falcon put their heads up and look at the crown. "C-c-c-c-c-Crown!"

"Dedede's crown. This is Game City," Toon Link said and puts his head back down. "Falcon, we did make it."

"Yeah, I guess we did," Falcon said.

"We did all right for a couple of goofballs," Toon Link smiled as both shed one tear of joy. "_I'm a Playful Primid, yeah..._"

"_You're a Playful Primid, yeah..._" Falcon joined in. Camera cuts to the tears going down their legs and merging together into a heart shape. "_We're all Playful Primid, yeah_." Screen goes back up to show the two drying. "_Playful, playful, primid, primid, yeah_!"

The two dehydrate and die. Back in the theater, all of the pirates are crying.

"That's the end of Toon Link," B.A cried as said to a pirate. "Come here, you," B.A hugs him tight.

A parrot comes down to B.A's shoulder and says, "Shut up and look at the screen."

B.A looks and points out, "The bird's right. Look!" Camera goes back to movie to show the tears again. "It be the tear of the Playful Primid!"

Back in the movie, we see Toon Link and Falcon's tears merge into one big one, go down a wire, short circuit the lamp, and the smoke turns on the sprinklers. They come back to life from the water and suffocate for one second.

"Hey, we're alive!" Toon Link noticed. At the theater, the audience went wild and the pirates all cheered as Toon Link and Falcon rub the water all over them and put out their tongues to drink it. "Let's get that crown."

"Right," Falcon nodded. He and Toon Link rush over to the crown and get ready to pick it up.

"On three, Falcon. Ready? One, two, three," Toon Link counted down as he is unaware that the Monster picks up crown. "Hey, it's lighter than I thought," Toon Link said as the camera pulls up to reveal that the Monster is the one that picked it up. Toon Link and Falcon screame when suddenly, all of the game creatures in the room begin to shake and come back to life because of the water sprinklers.

"What's happening?" Falcon asked.

"I don't know. Look!" Toon Link points to the 1,007 sea creatures, The spanish band, the horsemen and 3 of Falcon's relatives reanimate. 3 turtles that bear a strong resemblance to Mr. Bowser, squirt glue at the Monster and the other sea creatures attack the Monster and Toon Link and Falcon escape while the Spanish Band plays "Mexican Hat Dance".

Toon Link escape the building as Toon Link says, "Come on, Falcon. Let's get this crown back to Smashville."


	11. The Ride to Smashville

**Chapter 11: The Ride to Smashville**

The two carry the crown outside to the beach. "Do you still have that bag of winds?" Toon Link asked.

"I sure do," Falcon said and shows a lump on his butt. Both start to laugh until Falcon pulls out the bag. "Here you go," Toon Link stares at him, wide-eyed. "What?

Toon Link decided not to figure out what the bulge in Falcon's butt was and said, "Nothing, nothing... Okay, let's go over the instructions," He reads the paper with the instructions on it. "Let's see, it says here, 'Step one: Point bag away from home.'"

"OK," Falcon said and points bag at Game City.

"'Step two: Plant feet firmly on ground.'," Toon Link read more.

"Right!" Falcon plants his feet in the sand.

"'Step three: Remove string from bag, releasing the winds.'"

"Check," Falcon said and pulls the string tied around the bag, and the bag flies out of his arm.

"Well, that seems simple enough," Toon Link said to himself while Falcon looks around to see where the bag went. "Point bag away from home, feet firmly on ground, pull string, releasing the winds. All right, let's do it for real."

"Uh, Toon Link?" Falcon points to the bag flying in the air.

"No, no, stop!" Toon Link panics and chases after the bag.

"I was bad, I'm sorry! Please, bag. I'm sorry, I just thought... It was a mistake!" Falcon assumed as the bag flies away and lands in the ocean.

"Oh, no. How will we ever get back to Smashville now?" Toon Link

"I can take you there," said a female voice. Toon Link and Falcon spot CJ Parker running towards them the way she runs like on "Baywatch".

"Who are you?" Toon Link asked as CJ ran up to them.

"I'm CJ Parker," said CJ.

"Hooray!" Toon Link and Falcon cheered.

"So where's your boat?" Toon Link asked.

"Boat?" CJ asked and laughs.

Parker puts Toon Link and Falcon on her back and starts swimming toward Smashville.

"Go, Parker!" Toon Link said.

"Next stop, Smashville," said Falcon.

In Smashville, Ganondorf's slaves are still under control. "All hail Ganondorf. All hail Ganondorf," they chanted.

Inside the McKoopas 2, Ganondorf is walking in.

"Well, Bowser, you know what today is?" He looks at calendar. The date is wrong. "Sorry about this, calendar," He changes it. "March 14? Wait, that's not right," Ganondorf said. "It should say 'The day that Bowser fries!'" He looks out the window and sees Dedede and Samus arrive. "Guess who's here."

Above the ocean, Parker is now gliding like a motor boat.

"Hooray for Parker! Nothing can stop us now," Toon Link assumed.

"Unidentified object off the hindquarters," Falcon points behind them.

"It looks like..." Toon Link observed. We see the Monster's boot in pursuit of Parker. "Bigger boot. But how?" The boot slips onto Parker's foot, then lifts, and Goroh reforms, his glasses are broken. Toon Link and Falcon scream, "AAAAH! GOROH!"

"Did you miss me?" Goroh asked.

At the McKoopas 2, Dedede and Samus arrive, squire is playing the drum.

Ganondorf has popcorn and a drink with him. He is sitting on a chair. "This is the best seat in the house. All right, Dedede, let's get it on!"

"Bowser, your six-day reprieve is up, and it is time for you to die!"

Bowser is rapidly sweating mounds of ice cubes. "Please, I didn't do it."

"There is nothing else I can do," Dedede said.

"You can give Toon Link and Falcon a little more time," Samus said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Except give Toon Link and Falcon a little more t-t-t-t-t-t-t-time... What?" Realizes what he just said, then turns to Samus. "Samus, will you butt out? I won't have you stalling this execution."

"Stalling? I'm not stalling anything," Samus said innocently.

"Yes, you are," Dedede said.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're doing it right now," Dedede smiled.

"I'm stalling."

"Yes."

Samus thinks for a sec and asks, "Stalling?"

"Stalling!"

"Stalling," Samus repeated.

"Stalling!"

Ganondorf is annoyed by this argument and says, "Oh, boy."

Back above the ocean, Goroh has appeared. "Now, where were we?"

"Falcon, run," Toon Link cried.

"No, I'm tired of running," Falcon said. "If we run now, we'll never stop..." Goroh throws Falcon towards Parker's feet. "Run, Toon Link!"

Toon Link runs. Goroh pulls out his katana, which he accidentally impales Parker in the butt with.

Parker winces and says, "Take it easy back there, fellas."

"Toon Link, be careful," Falcon said.

"Come on, kid, give it up. Goroh always gets his man.," Goroh said.

"Neveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" Toon Link jumps to Parker's other foot dramatically. "Yeah! I did it!" But Goroh has also made it.

"You got guts, kid. Too bad I gotta rip them out of you," Goroh threatened.

"I don't know what Ganondorf's paying you, but if you let us go, I can make it worth your while," Toon Link gives Goroh five Primid Dollars.

"It's gonna take a lot more than five...What is this?" Goroh asked.

"That, sir, is five Primid Dollars. Legal tender at any participating Playful Primid," Goroh grabs Toon Link. "... I got bubbles. Fun at parties." Wind blows bubbles into Goroh's eyes.

"My eyes!" Goroh screams and throws Toon Link.

"I got you, Toon Link," said Falcon and catches him.

"Thanks, buddy," Toon Link said and sees Goroh about to step on them. "Thanks a lot."

"That's it. I'm through messing around. See you later, fools!" Goroh is just about to stomp on them when he notices an upcoming catamaran, which he is too big to go under because of his head. Parker swims right under it, but Goroh is too big to go through, and is knocked off.

"See you," Falcon waves.

Inside the McKoopas 2, Samus and Dedede are still arguing while Dedede looks like he is about to blow his top off.

"So you think...I'm...stalling," Samus wondered.

"AAAAH! Where am I, in Crazytown?" Dedede asked. "I have had enough of this nonsense! You are to wait in the carriage until the execution is done!"

"But, Daddy..." Samus tried to talk.

"Now!" Dedede ordered. Samus goes outside as Dedede put locks on the door.

"No, no, no! Oh, Toon Link, wherever you are, you better hurry!" Samus pleaded.

Above the surface, Parker has stopped swimming.

Parker stands up. "Okay, fellas, this is where you get off. Smashville's directly below."

"But we'll never be able to float down in time," said Toon Link.

"Who said anything about floating?" Parker asked as her breasts turn into launchers. (**A/N: I know this probably impossible for women but we have to have comedy don't we?**)

**"**Initiating launch sequence," said an announcer.

"Did you see that?" Toon Link asked.

"The control. Now that's HOT!" Falcon shouted.

"All hands on deck," said Parker and puts the two and the crown in her cleavage. "Hyaaaaaaaa!"

"Ten seconds to liftoff. Ten, nine, eight..." said an announcer.

Dedede powers his hammer. "Bowser, the time has come..."

Outside, Samus goes, "No!"

"Yes!" Ganondorf smiled.

"...seven, six, five..." goes the announcer as Parker is straining.

"...for you..." Dedede continued.

"No!" Samus gasps.

Ganondorf pulls his hair and says, "Yes!"

"...four, three..."

"...to fry!" finishes Dedede.

"No!" Samus said.

Ganondorf is wide-eyed, "Yes!"

"...two, one and liftoff," Toon Link, Falcon, and the crown are launched back down to Smashville. Toon Link and Falcon scream as the g-force pulls their eyelids back.

"NO!" Bowser screams. Just then, Toon Link and Falcon fall through the roof. Bowser is about to be fried, but the crown blocks the ray, and it is blasted up to land, where Parker is lying down.

"You done good, Parker. You done..." She is blasted with Dedede's ray and survives. "…ow."

Mr. Bowser opens his eyes to see he is still alive.

"Hooray! We made it!" Toon Link cheered.

"We made it!" said Falcon. Toon Link and Falcon are jumping up and down, and Mr. Bowser joins in.

"My crown! My beautiful crown!" Dedede said and kisses his crown.

Samus comes inside. "Toon Link? Falcon? I knew you could do it!" She hugs them as Falcon blushes.


End file.
